Familia
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: #5- "Siempre pensé que estaría sola y moriría... hasta que llegaste tú". Drabble #5 Lily. Annalmh - Adopción.
1. Chapter 1 Diferenzze

Okey fanfic inspirado en tener charlas de hermana gemela a hermana gemela xD nunca llevan a nada bueno. Y pues pensando en las bellas familias de Hetalia esto salio. Empezando con los hermanos Italia se iran ligando las demás familias. Ustedes pueden pedirme cosas y yo hare lo posible por cumplir vuestro deseos 8D

**_Disclaimer: _**Como saben ningún personaje me pertenece y los ocupo todos sin fines de lucro y no gano nada con eso.

_**Advertencia: **_Ninguna realmente ninguna mas que un Lovino un poco OOC

* * *

_Famiglia. Fratello._

_Diferenzze Per Lovin._

Ambos somos muy parecidos. Medimos lo mismo, nuestro color de piel es idéntico, nuestro idioma es igual y a veces nuestra voz puede confundirse. Podemos usar la ropa del otro sin molestarnos en lo absoluto, si nos vemos el uno frente al otro es casi como usar un espejo, nos confunden seguido.

Pero también somos demasiado diferentes. Tú eres más dulce y alegre que yo, entiendes las cosas del corazón con mayor facilidad y no te cuesta tanto hacer amigos. El color de tus ojos es más oscuro que el mío, a pesar de que eres más pequeño que yo, sabes cosas que a mí me cuesta trabajo entender. Eres un excelente cocinero, un gran artista y que va, eres el favorito de todos.

Pero sé que soy tu único hermano, y tu favorito. Que no te importa desperdiciar un día con el macho patatas para pasarlo conmigo. Y aunque yo te digo que eres una molestia, siempre te quedas a mi lado con esa sonrisa boba que me hace feliz (aunque ni muerto lo admitiré). Y sé que si un día necesito de tu ayuda, de tu mano, de tu hombro o solamente estar junto a ti, podre siempre disponer de ti.

* * *

Gracias por leer ya saben dejenme RR con sus linda sy hermosas opiniones xD

El proximo capitulo sera desde el POV de Feliciano *O*

Alfred: Hey tú! Si tú! Si le dejas un Review a Fernanda te enseñare las fotos más porno de Iggy

Arthur: Bloody Bastard! Te matare si te atreves!!!

Fer: Si quieren ver la fotografía hagan click en le botoncito verde de aquí abajo~


	2. Chapter 2 Similitude

_**Familia**_

Famiglia. Fratello.

Similitude Per Feliciano.

Ambos somos muy parecidos. Medimos lo mismo, nuestro color de piel es idéntico, nuestro idioma es igual y a veces nuestra voz puede confundirse. Podemos usar la ropa del otro sin molestarnos en lo absoluto, si nos vemos el uno frente al otro es casi como usar un espejo, nos confunden seguido.

Y esas son las cosas más especiales de ambos, que conformamos una nación tan llena de diferencias. Pero esas lindas diferencias son las que nos hacen tan parecidos como diferentes a la vez. Por ejemplo, si yo lloro tu eres fuerte para aguantar mi llanto, y si pasa al revés, procuro ser tan fuerte como pueda para que así te sientas mejor. Y sé que aunque te digo que pasare la noche con Alemania, y aunque te enfades, estas orgulloso de mí, porque estoy siendo feliz. Por eso yo no me enojo cuando te quedas por una semana entera con España, eso me hace feliz porque sé que tu eres feliz.

A pesar de que estuvimos separados cuando éramos muy pequeños, cuando nos volvimos a ver sbaiamos lo que queríamos. Queríamos estar juntos por siempre, como hermanos, como familia. Y sé que el abuelito Roma estaría muy orgulloso de ti y de mi, de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, porque somos sus adorados nietos. Su adorada familia. Y también, me agrada cuando me defiendes frente a Vaticano, y cuando defiendes lo que quieres (a tú manera, claro), y que aunque Ludwig te moleste, si te pido que seas un poco amable, lo intentes. Se que un día querrás a Ludwig tanto como yo lo quiero... bueno, quizás no tanto.

Ahora, cuando te necesito, cuando pasan cosas malas, feas o tristes, sé que tengo tu mano al lado para poderla tomar y que también cuento con tu hombro para llorar. Grazie fratello, por siempre estar ahí para mi y conmigo.

* * *

Buuu hubo muy pocos reviews, pero solo por el único que recibí podnre la imagen... pero la subire hoy en la noche (hora de México), porque ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo T_T este es el segundo cpaitulo. Mañana subo el tercero de otro duo (o trio), de hermanos *--* también pensé en subir de los orgullosos abuelos. Pero ya vere ;D Gracias por sus reviews.

-------

Feliciano: Nee Doitsu, Doitsau ¿viste? Salí en el capitulo, molto bello~ vee~

Ludwig: Si, Italia, pero ahora tenemos que entrenar.

Feliciano: Vee~ no, no. Mejor hagamos lo que vi en esa bonita revista que dejaste en el baño en la mañana.

Ludwig: -se le suben los colores a la cara-

Fer: Nyonyonyo~ si quieren que Ludwig complasca al pequeño Italia -y además asaber de que va la revista xD- hagan click en el botoncito de abajo *O*


	3. Chapter 3 Verletzt

¡Ah! Perdonen la tardanza, pero estuve algo ocupada y como salí de vacaciones pues ni tiempo. Pero bien, ahora les traigo la actualización de mis drabbles y este me salio muy largo. Estaba bastante inspirada, además de que me base en la canción de Hurt de Cristina Aguilera y lloré mientras escribía ja ja ja. Aunque no sé como hacer la parte de Gilbert, creo que me ire dando una idea.

Por cierto, me encuentro buscando un/a beta-reader que me ayude con mis historias porque me siento como perro apaleado que nos abe escribir y que va a hacer un fic de Harry Potter *se escuchan exclamaciones de asombro* y como no quiero terminar mal, pues estoy en busqueda de una beta. Interesadas/os un PM o review ya saben xD

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de el maestro Hidekaz Himuraya y yo solo los ocupo para divertirme un buen rato.

**Advertencia:** Angst del barato, me abstengo de pagar el seguro de las que se corten las venas mientras lloran con esto xD

* * *

_Familie. Bruder._

_Verletzt vor Ludwig._

Ser correctamente disciplinado, atender mis labores antes de divertirme, jamás dudar en mis decisiones, buscar el bienestar de mi pueblo, y ser cuidadoso con mis alianzas. Eso me enseñaste durante toda mi infancia y juventud. Te mantuviste a mi lado aún cuando cometí tantos errores, inclusive cuando te negué frente a mi rey, tu seguiste sonriendo de esa forma tan socarrona sin preocuparte… pero sabias como terminaría todo, ¿no es así?

Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, cada instante como hermanos… aún pienso que no pase el tiempo necesario a tu lado. ¿Sabes Gilbert? Tú me enseñaste a llorar, a tu manera, me mostraste lo que es proteger a alguien por amor, así como tú lo hiciste. Aún recuerdo ese día, en que te negué por completo… te aparte de mi lado y me cerré.

Parece como si fuera ayer cuando vi tu rostro. Otto me dijo cuan orgulloso estabas de mi, que jamás había conocido a una nación tan impresionante como yo. Te acercaste para abrazarme y felicitarme por mis logros, despeinando mi cabello de la misma forma que tú lo tenías, pero tan solo me marche, te di la espalda, en ese entonces me dabas igual. Que estúpido y egoísta fui, si tan solo en ese entonces supiera lo que ahora sé.

A veces pienso que si te hubiera abrazado más tiempo, y hubiera hecho a un lado esa soledad que te absorbía; si hubiera entendido que tú eras todo para mí, y que el tiempo se nos agotaba... Me encantaría agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi bien, y perdonar todos tus olvidos o los días en los que simplemente no tenías tiempo para mí. No sabes las cosas que haría solo para oír de nuevo tu voz, y a veces marco el teléfono de tu casa y lo único que escucho es la voz de Austria tranquilamente diciéndome que no me preocupe, que viene en camino. ¿Sabes hermano? Tú eres el único al que quiero ver ahora mismo.

Perdóname por echarte la culpa sobre la primera guerra mundial… yo fui el idiota que se arrojo a ese mar de confusión y tu solo me quisiste detener, y yo te hice callar y tu solo cediste… y me herí a mí mismo, pero también a ti. ¿Sabes hermano? A veces me siento roto por dentro, pero no lo admito, ya sabes como soy. Y a veces me refugio en mi despacho, recordando lo buenos tiempos, porque te extraño… te extraño mucho. No sabes cuán difícil fue decirte adiós… no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí al ver como simplemente desaparecías.

¿Sabes Gilbert? Cuando Roderich me lo explico todo solo me preguntaba estas cosas: ¿acaso me dirías en que me equivoque? ¿Me ayudarías a entender? ¿Estás mirando abajo para verme? ¿Estas… orgulloso de quién soy ahora? ¿Estás orgulloso de la potencia que ahora soy, de todos mis esfuerzos… de mí? No sabes todas las cosas que haría para ver de nuevo tus ojos, y hacerte mirar hacía mi una vez más. Y si tan solo tuviera un día más, te diría lo mucho que te he extrañado desde que te fuiste pero… eso ya no se puede tengo que dejar de intentar alcanzarte porque… ya no estás aquí.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Vendo pañuelos para la que los necesite ;D

Promt:

Gilbert: ¡Ah! Pero esto es tan triste, jamás pensé ver a West en este estado.

Ludwig: Yo tabién tengo sentimientos Gilbert y se llorar.

Gilbert: ¡Bah! Tampoco es... para tanto... *lagrimitas en los ojos al leer*

Ludwig: ¿Hermano? *preocupado saca pañuelos*

Gilbert: ¡West yo también te quiero mucho!

Yo: ¡Si quieren ver el proximo capitulo menos triste dejame tu review, que ayudas a la asosiación de hadas para hacer creer a Alfred que en relaidad existen!


	4. Chapter 4 Wohlfahrt

Familie. Bruder.

Wohlfahrt vor Gilbert.

Ser correctamente disciplinados, atender las labores antes de la diversión, jamás dudar en nuestras decisiones decisiones, buscar el bienestar del pueblo, y ser cuidadosos con nuestras alianzas. Eso te enseñe durante toda tú infancia y juventud. ¿Curioso, no? Porque yo a veces no era así, a veces me pasaba las labores por el arco del triunfo y me divertí contigo o con la familia o mis amigos. Hasta cierto punto fui muy egoísta contigo Ludwig, preocupándome más por volverte una gran potencia que procurar tu felicidad, quería crear ese bienestar en ti… en nosotros.

Aún no se me olvida el día en que te dije cuando orgulloso estaba, y tú me volteaste la espalda. Jamás pensé que fuera porque no me querías, sabía que me lo había ganado con todas las metidas de pata que había cometido, una y otra vez. Porque de pronto tú te diste cuenta que lo único que me importaba era verte como una gran potencia. ¿Pero sabes algo Ludwig? En todo ese tiempo, solo pensé en una sola cosa: tu bienestar único y exclusivo. Y es que, como mi increíble hermano menor, no era para menos. Pero existe un recuerdo, más fuerte que todos los demás, y era de un día en especifico… había mucho sol y tu aparentabas unos diez años; el canto de los pájaros predominaba y ambos estábamos echados en el pasto, después de una jornada larga de estudio y trabajo no habíamos dado el lujo de pasar tiempo para nosotros. Me preguntabas por el ruido de diferentes pájaros, siempre tan curioso y lleno de vida…

Creo que aquella fue la última vez que pasamos un día entero juntos, riendo… siendo como hermanos…

¡Ah! Hay días en los que realmente me pregunto, si estuvo bien todo lo que hice por ti. Si me esforcé lo suficiente, y para eso solo tengo que mirar abajo y verte, tan feliz, tan prospero. Perdóname por no decirte sobre lo que pasaría después, pero es que la emoción fue demasiada que me deje llevar y me aferre a ti como un soldado a su pistola. Ludwig, todo fue por ti, siempre fuiste tú primero, porque eres mi único hermano, el que más quiero y al que protegí con mi vida solo para darle felicidad. Nunca lo olvides Ludwig, porque yo siempre estaré ahí contigo, mientras esa cruz de hierro adorne tu cuello y este tibio por tu corazón.

Ich liebe dich, mein Bruder.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Si ya sé, no quedó muy bien pero me esforcé mucho. ¡Pensar como Gilbo es dificil! Bueno no importa, lo hice lo más alegre y breve posible xD así que quedan servidas chicas.

¿Qué seguira después? ¿Un preview?

* * *

_**En los Próximos Capítulos:**_

**Annahme**:_ No importa donde mire, nunca me quedo sola. Se que dónde quiera que este, tu estaras a mi lado, protegiendome._

**Verzicht:**_ Estuve solo desde que todos me traicionaron, y aprendí a ya no confiar en nadie... hasta que llegaste tú._

¡Ya saben! Dejen un review y hare que Kumajiro me consiga mapple canadiense gratis $___$ Las que adivinen quienes son los hermanos que viene le dare una galleta :3


	5. Chapter 5 Annamh

¡Ah! Perdonen la tardanza, pero estuve algo ocupada odo culpa del colegio y esas cosas. Además de que ya empece a ver Bleach y me trae muy traumada x'D Así que por eso no me puse a actualizar pero en fin... Al fin vine y vaya que son inteligentes x'D Además estaba fácil, pero aseguro que los proximos estan dificiles mis chicos.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de el maestro Hidekaz Himuraya y yo sólo los ocupo para divertirme un buen rato.

**Advertencia:** Lily diciendole hermano a Vash o.o Moesidad estilo Liechtenstein.

* * *

_Familie. Bruder._

_Annahme vor Lily._

Siempre pensé que estaría sola, hermano. Siempre creí que mi destino era desaparecer lentamente. Y es que soy tan pequeña, tan insignificante… crecí al lado del Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico y me gustaba porque era un ducado feliz y prospero pero, de pronto todos se fueron y me dejaron sola… sola y sin ayuda.

Aun recuerdo cuando tú llegaste, yo tenía mucha hambre y miedo y temía desaparecer. Y aunque tú estabas pobre y no tenías nada más que para ti y tu pueblo, me alimentaste y me cuidaste como lo hace un hermano a su hermana. Siempre digo y pienso que ese día decidiste adoptarme, darme consuelo y tu cariño. Todo el amor que le negabas al resto me lo demostraste con cada comida y aceptándome dentro de tu casa, permitiéndome vivir a tú lado y poder llamarte: brüder.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Ya sé, ya sé... muy corto pero es que pensar como Lily no es mi fuerte. Prometo que el próximo será más largo.


End file.
